My Little Horror
by Nathan Kheel
Summary: Meet Nightmare Claws and Friends! They're the scariest ponies in town, but they try to be nice... Meet the ponified version of your favourite horror antagonist all together in ONE fanfiction!


**My Little Horror**

_Once upon a time, six «friends» were just hanging around, nothing much to do. Each of them had an element : Drowned Mask, element of Vengeance; Nightmare Claws, element of Fear; Gory Puzzler, element of Punishment; Black Mane, element of Hate; Strange Thing, element of conquest and Ghost Face, element of Death._

Nightmare Claws waked up in a bathtub full of water. At the second he waked up, he was already out of the bathtub. He was in a square room, at the other extremity of the room, there were some pony he knew too well, and in the middle of the room, there were something that looked like a corpse. When he get up, he noticed that a chain was chained to his hoof. At this moment, he knew what was happening.

"Hey Drowned! DROWNED! Wake up!" Nightmare said, as the body at the other side of the room wasn't moving.

"Well fuck..." Night said to himself. Night used his Fear power to go in Drowned's dreams, because it seems he was only sleeping. Once in Drowned's dreams, Night seen some kind of a lake, the Crystal Lake. The Crystal Lake is where Drow died. He was swimming, but then he drowned. What a crappy death... Night, him, was killed by molotov cocktails! Man! That's a more badass death!... erm... yeah anyway, Night was walking around Crystal Lake when he saw Drow's mother. Drow's mother died because someone cut off her head. It was quite sad, because she was just trying to venge her child. And since that night, Drowned keep dreaming about this.

Nightmare came beside Drow's mother. He put his hoof on her shoulder. The mom look at him and then... NIGHTMARE CUT HER HEAD OFF WITH HIS CLAWS! Drowned waked up.

"Hey Drow! Stop dreaming 'bout your MILF, asshole!"

"Night! Fuck you! You scared the shit outta me!" Said Drow, waking up.

"Well, that was the point!"

"Grrrr..." Drowned grumbled. "Wait, where are we?" Drowned constated.

"I think it's Gory again... another one of his game."

"So let's find out how to get rid of these chain already!" Said Drow, shaking his chained hoof. They were looking around for some sort of key, or saw, or anything. Drowned saw something.

"Hey Night!"

"What?"

"I found a tape!"

"What are you waiting to take it then?" Nightmare asked. Drow tried to reach the tape with his hoof.

"I-I can't reach it!" Drowned sat, after all his effort.

"Aren't you a unicorn?"

"Yeah but magic is disabled in Gory's room..."

"Ah... fuck..." Sweared Night.

"Well, just cut you hoof and go take it Night, you can't feel pain, so that's fine." Proposed Drowned Mask.

"Aw... Sorry Drow, but i'm not in the mood now... You cut your hoof."

"But i can't!"

"Can't you feel pain?"

"I don't but i can't regenerate like you do! Now cut you freaking hoof and get us out of here already!"

"FINE!" Night cut his hoof with his claw and reach the tape, crawling. He pushed the PLAY button while his hoof was regenerating.

"Hi Nightmare Claws. Hi Drowned Mask" Started the tape. "I want to play-"

"Just skip that part, it's always the same thing... let's see what we did wrong this time..." Said Drow. Night pushed the FORWARD button.

"-was tired of seeing you guys fighting each other, so here's the game: You'll have to work together to le-" Night stopped the tape.

"When i heard the "Work together" part... eww... Let's just get outta here." Night said as he was walking to Drow. "But first, say bye to your hoof!"

"Well, fuck... are we obligated?" Asked Drowned.

"If we wanna get outta here, well duh!"

"Shit... let's go then..." Said Drow as Night was about to cut Drow's chained hoof. Nightmare cut Drow's hoof.

"NIGHT! FUCK YOU!"

"I thought you didn't felt pain."

"I DON'T BUT YOU FUCKING CUT THE WRONG HOOF!"

"Oh sorry, you know how i can be clumsy sometime!"

" ."

"Well, let's cut the good one then!" Night said as he cut the right hoof. "Now hang to me!" Drowned wasn't amused. "Oh right, you don't have hooves!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Aw, give a little laugh, Drow!"

"How can i laugh when YOU JUST CUT MY FUCKING HOOVES!?"

"Don't worry, Trange will fix that, so now ush my little Drowy" Hr opened the door, but... there was door... "Wait"

"What?" Asked Drowned.

"Where's the door?"

"What?"

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING DOOR!?" Shouted Night.

"Aren't we in Gory's room?"

"Yeah but he changed the place of the door again..."

"Well fuck.. What do we do now?"

"Listen, i'm tired of this shit, so here's lesson #1 : If you can't find a door, make one!" Night cut a hole in the wall using his claws. Then they went the other side of the hole unknown for Drow, but known by Night...

"Hey, where are we?" Asked Drow.

"In Black's room"

"How do you know, we're not allowed to get in her room!"

"Iv'e pass the whole night with her last monday, if you know what i mean."

"You don't..."

"I did."

"How? Everytime i go near her, she wants to decapitate me!"

"I'm in one piece, see?"

"Maybe but she's only 11 YEARS OLD! You pedophile!"

"Love don't have age."

"*sights* Nevermind... let's Just find Gory and beat the crap out of him!" Suggested Drow.

"Sounds nice." Nightmare and Drowned went at the living room, where Gory used to set his stuff when he plays his games. At the second Night seen Gory, he tackled him. But instead of beating up Gory, Drowned went to Strange room, to heal his hooves back.

"What's your fucking problem, dumbass!?" Gently asked Night.

"I was letting you a chance to pardon your mistakes." Answered Gory Puzzler, before Night punched him.

"Fuck you! It's not YOUR problem if me and Drow are fighting! And you know that we're tired of you stupid games!"

"At least you won't do that mistake again."

"Again? You think i'm scared of your little games? You know i can't feel pain, right!?"

"Maybe, but you don't seem to appreciate my games."

"Exactly, but-"

"Boys! It's dinner!" Shouted Black Mane.

"You won't go away so easily, asshole." Said Night to Gory.

The dinner is always cooked by Black, she's the only one who can prepare something acceptable. When it's not Black, it's Trange... but, no pony seems to like what she cooks... Black served dinner.

"Here you go!" Said Black as she put the dinner on the table.

"What is it?" Asked Drow.

"It's called curry!" Answered Black.

"Damn! We know Japan is your thing, but, we're all fucking tired of your freaking rice!" Said Night.

"Oh shut up Claw, two choice: It's Curry or it's Trange's specialty."

"Oh, you know Black, that we LOVE rice! I was only kidding!" Nervously lied Night, as every pony started eating. After few minutes, Nightmare broke the silence.

"Hey guys! You're gonna be proud of me!" Said Night.

"What is it?" Asked Ghost.

"Iv'e seen a cat, when i was walking to the grocery store, this morning. And you know what?"

"What?" Asked Ghost again.

"I ate it!" Said Night, joyfully.

"Wait, what!? It's not good! We're trying to be great ponies! Poor cat!" Accused Ghost.

"You don't seem to see my progress! Habitually, i would take all its organs, spread it around the town, THEN eat it, now i just ate it!" Justified Night.

"Oh!" Started Drow. "Good job, bro!" Drown said as he brohoofed Night.

"Ok boys! Time to sleep!" Announced Black.

"Aww! We're not fillies anymore! It's only 9 PM!" Said Drown. Black Mane teleported in front of him.

"I don't think you wanna mess with me." Said Black.

"*Fake yawn* Y-Yeah, I-I think i'm going to go to bed, I-I'm kinda sleepy..." Then, every pony went to sleep. Every pony slept well that night, except Drow because Night was messing with his dreams, but anyway, the next morning, every pony we're ready to eat breakfast, every pony was at the same place, except for one...

" 'Morning guys*Yawns*" Yawned Ghost.

" Good morn-" Started Gory.

"Iv'e cook breakfast!" Said Trange, as she came with the plates and the food.

"Wh-What!? Where's Black!?" Nervously asked Ghost.

"She's dressing now, so iv'e made a speciality from my home planet! The Zugharbekh!"

"Eww... wait." Realized Night. "Where's Drowned?" He asked.

"Dunno, he's not in his room?" Asked Trange.

"Nope, i thought he was here! Maybe some po-" Started Night, before the sound of the door cut his sentence.

"Hello guys! Sorry i-" Started Drow.

"Where the fuck were you!?" Asked Night.

"I was with my new girlfriend."

"You? A girlfriend?" Night said before giggling.

"*Sights* Yup, let me present you Shy Telepath~.

"H-Hi..." Greeted Shy as she entered the room.


End file.
